


Viktuuri One Shots

by GoldenMofo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 42, Alternate Universe, Capitals Rule, Different AU, Dirty Jokes Tho, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Teacher AU, Work In Progress, how do you live, how do you tag, what is live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMofo/pseuds/GoldenMofo
Summary: ViktuuriWe Ship ItShiP THe GaYS.Oh My GodCanon ShipAMIRITE???





	

It was supposed to be a normal day; really, it was. Not like I meant to tell the whole world that I was married to someone extremely famous, hot....and sexy....and gorgeous, and perhaps has nice skills in bed but that's what you need to know and I'm getting off track. Anyway, it was supposed to be a normal day.

My name is Katsuki Yuuri and I'm a teacher in Hasetsu High. While teaching my morning class, I had realised that I had done something blasphemous; I had forgotten my phone. Oh no. Oh sh**. I had an appointment with my figure skating coach and now I had to re-schedule. I would've never had guessed what happened next.

"Good morning, class, today we'll be carrying on wit-"

"Oh Yuuri!~", At that moment, a wild Viktor appeared. Oh yes in the bedroom and oh no in this context.

If you didn't know, let me explain. You see, my husband, Viktor Nikiforov, the five-time world skating champion (if you didn't already know) had just floated in oh so casually, so gaily on a class of about perhaps fifteen fangirls...And maybe boys that had probably admired him as much as I do.

I could feel a group of girls at the back boring their eyes into me accusingly as if to say: "Why didn't you tell us?". I gulped and turned to face towards the puppy dog like man, his heart shaped smile showing prominently.

"Yes, Viktor?"

Viktor had a smirk lurking on his perfect face, "I have something that you need!" He sang.

Oh god! I choked on my own saliva. "Viktor, we are in scho- ha you've got my phone! Never mind!" I paused for a sudden moment in thought. "You have got my phone, right?"

The whole class giggles. My face burned scarlet in embarrassment but I ignored it as I watched the silver haired man pull out a very familiar phone with a poodle phone case (stop judging me) out of his pocket.

"What did you think I meant?" Viktor pouts. The girls at the back of the class sweat dropped. The older man dangled the phone teasingly in front of my face. Damn my short height! Every time I jumped to reach it he pulled it higher to where I can't reach it. Now it was my turn to pout.

"Don't I get a reward?" Smirked the Russian, pointing towards his very ...distracting lips.

Was Viktor really- did he just bluntly ask me to kiss him? Was he drunk on vodka or had he been drugged? And oh god, guess who was taking their phones out? My entire class. Guess who's going to become snapchat famous? Whispers filled the quiet classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are those wedding rings?"

"They are!"

"Oh my god! Our teacher is Viktor Nikiforov's secret 'wife'!"

"Why does all the hot ones have to be gay."

"Every single guy I like!"

"This is totally going on Twitter."

"Is this why he's so private about his life?"

"He's as gay as you, Goldie!"

"No one's as gay as me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reluctantly, I stood on my tiptoes and gave Viktor a peck on the lips. As Viktor tried to deepen it, I pulled away, adamant that I was not going to look at my students.

Viktor then slid my phone into my back pocket, me jumping back as a result, "Viktor!"

He didn't seem to care, all he did was turn towards the class and smile, "Lesson learnt: The hot ones are always gay!", Viktor sang, leaving my classroom.

The class was speechless.


End file.
